


Hell Frozen Rain

by DarkLord935



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, can be bucky/steve if you squint, memory wiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLord935/pseuds/DarkLord935
Summary: Bucky has a memory while under HYDRA's control.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Hell Frozen Rain

Bucky? Was that his name?

He’d been out of cryo for longer than usual.

An image floated in his mind of a short, blond man.

He knew him. He knew he did. He tried to remember who he was. How they had met.

He remembered a fair of some kind. He remembered the blond man talking to him, smiling at him.

He felt like they’d been friends, in some distant past life.

He knew he wouldn’t remember him for much longer.

He tried to remember what they’d been talking about.

As they strapped him into the machine, he wondered if this had happened to him before. If he’d ever remembered the man’s name or what he was saying.

Pain surged through his mind.

He tried to cling to the memory as they wiped him.


End file.
